Dark Discovery
by a94monkeygirl
Summary: My view of you has shattered. And now I am the one on the recieving end of being a worthless toy to play with. Dark!TamaHika. OOC
1. Chapter 1

My head pounded as conciseness began to overwhelm me. My body sat up from it's supine position, eyes opening in confusion as I looked around the darkly lit room. The last I could recall was being in my Senpai's house before blacking out. A loud gasp escaped my mouth as I clutched my side. Shaky breaths escaped my mouth as I looked at the wound, feeling the blood begin to seep through my fingers. I began to hyperventilate as the realization that I might die formed in my head. I moved to get up, a few choking and coughing noises left my mouth as the pain shot up and through my body.

The light was dim but my eyes adjusted fairly quickly. I let out a scream I didn't know I was holding, the back of my throat burning as well as my eyes from tears forming. Corpses adorned the walls and floor. My bloody hand left my side and made it's way through my copper hair as I stepped back. A scream passed my lips once more as I tripped over what appeared to be a girls body with a uniform that matched one from my school. Screams, gasps, and bile all left my mouth, all the while my body shuddering. I wanted someone to save me from this sick hell.

I fell as silent as I could as the distant pitter patter made it's way to my ear. Someone was approaching the door and I knew in the pit of my stomach that it wasn't my savior. I tried to back up against the wall more, knowing full well that I couldn't just phase through it, but my body acted on it's own. I cringed at the light coming from the hallway as the door swung open, giving me only the outline of whomever arrived.

"Well well. I half expected you to be still passed out." The charming voice said, dripping with honey and sugar, almost sincere. "I hope I'm not disturbing your fun time with your new friends." He gestured his hand almost lazily to the rotting flesh of the body's around the room. I remained silent, tears streaming down my face as I instantly recognized the voice. Hating myself for wanting to reach out to the older boy and have him hold me.

"Oh you rude little boy." He said with a nefarious smirk playing on his mouth. "Will you not answer your master who has been kind enough to let you live?" He said, shutting the door and approaching me, taking his time while stepping on the dead body that lay before me. The blond boy kneeled down in front of me, snickering as he watched my tense body writhe under his gaze, my hyperventilating now causing so much and not nearly enough noise. I wanted to scream, cry out for help, but knowing it would be in vain, I let my body take over.

His hand came in contact with my cheek, cupping it gently as he brought his face closer to mine, gently telling me to shush. His thumb gently rubbed over my cheekbone and I mentally yelled at my body, cursing and wondering why it was doing just as it was told. My tiny breathes ceased and I couldn't help but stare at his cold dark eyes. In the darkness of the chamber they held no signs of happiness or love, comfort or of warmth. The wonderful shade of purple they had always been were now like jet black ice.

He smiled wickedly, chuckling as he removed his hand from my cheek, dipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out what appeared to be a switchblade. He giggled, almost maniacally as he held up the blade. "Do you know what this is Hika-Chan~?" He asked in a sing song voice, using the same name as my other senior used for me.

The blade slowly moved in front of my eyes and I nodded slowly, not wanting to speak. "Aww, don't want to talk? Are you to scared to even so much as answer a yes or no question?" He asked, his smile curving up as the blade was gently placed on my cheek.

A shuddered gasp escaped my mouth as the cold metal touched my skin, my heart rate picking up again. His hand made it's way to my chest and again he told me to shush. "Relax my love," He whispered. "There's no need to get excited again, I'm not going to hurt you. At least not yet." The last sentence dripped with venom.

My body relaxed again while he continued to touch my chest, his fingers trailing down to my injured side, brushing away my hand that clutched my wound. "Come now, it's not so deep." He said, rubbing his index finger over the cut. "The bleeding even stopped."

My body shook as he stroked the wound lovingly, humming softly to himself as if he were an innocent child petting a puppy. "Your body is much more stronger than the others." He quipped happily. "I may not have stabbed very deep, but normally the other's just die before I can have any real fun." His fingers suddenly jabbed into my wound, making it bleed again. I cried out and tried to shift away, but the blade on my cheek immediately made me freeze. My breath came out in short gasps as I closed my eyes, tears falling down my face once again as I tried to drown out the sick sounds of his fingers swirl around in my body.

"P-please…" My voice finally became known.

"Please what?" He said, his fingers stopped but remained inside me. "Stop?"

I slowly nodded, my eyes opening and looking up at him. He laughed lightly and removed his fingers. "Where is the fun in stopping?" He asked, his index finger brushing across my lower lip, dragging blood over it. "I can't stop. Now that I have the one I love I will never stop. You're mine to have." His teeth flashed as he grinned at me, leaning forward and licking the blood off of my lip.

He stood up. "Now get up, Hika-Chan." He said with a bright smile, extending his hand to me. I sat there for a minute, watching his hand for a moment before shakily grabbing it. He dragged me over to the door, my feet clumsily stepping on some of the girls who were on the floor, mentally apologizing to them to my very core. I didn't know what to expect when the door opened to pull me up the stairs, all I knew was that I had to get away from that room. That room in which I had found a dark discovery.

~0~0~0~

MY view on Tamaki is sooooo far gone now. I feel a little bad for writing this because it's SOOOOOOOO OOC. But it's for a drabble theme on DA so I was like 'Who cares?'. This was too long in my opinion to be added to my actual Drabble theme here on FF for TamaHika, plus I plan on taking this a little more further. Possibly a few more chapters or so. If you like it you should comment on it and give me suggestions on what you wanna see and what should happen. anyways. TamaHika is love. No matter how cruel and OOC they can be.


	2. Woe

All seemed normal, the house I was now being permanently caged in was much like my captor. Window's, rooms, doors and the decorations held so much normalcy that it made my stomach lurch. The demon who stood before me was much like this house. He stood with clothes that gave no means of suspicion, his hair in all the right places, and even his smile shown at me with a sense of security. I wanted to run, wanted to escape through any one of the doors that the current floor offered to me. But my body remained too tense as the blond sat me down on a stool in the kitchen.

"We must clean your wound before you get an infection." He flashed another smile at me and began gathering a few items from various drawers. I sat there, silent, looking down at my hands which lay in my lap. The pain in my side was now a dull sting, and I didn't see the point in dressing it when the bleeding had once again stopped.

He walked over to me, carrying his switchblade once more and pressing the tip to the underside of my chin, causing my body to tense up as he gently forced my head to tilt up in his direction. "You will look at me when I speak to you, is that understood, Hika-Chan?" He said, slowly dragging the tip of the blade down my throat. I nodded at him and he giggled dryly. "And you will speak when spoken to, is that also understood?" His voice lowered a few octaves, the blade applying slight pressure to my windpipe.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, hoping the simple answer would suffice.

It had, and the other smiled sinfully. "Good, I would hate to have to punish you. At least until your training begins." He said, the blade cutting at every single button on my shirt as if it they were butter.

I opened my mouth to speak, but closed it when warm hands pushed open my shirt and tossed the now ruined article of clothing onto the floor. "Speak if you have something to say." He said, finger trailing down to the wound like before.

"I-I wanted t-to ask what you meant by t-training…" I asked, tensing once more at the way he circled his finger around my wound.

"Well," He said, pulling his hand away and beginning to clean the wound with a cloth. "First thing that needs to go is your scared stutter. I can't have a pet who constantly has fear in his voice when there's no need for it." He began dressing the wound fairly slowly. "And second," A smirk slowly made it's presence known on his lips. "I need to re-train your brain."

My eyebrows came together in confusion and worry, many thoughts formed in my head as I wondered if he was going to cut my head open and explore inside. "Wh-what do you mean by that?" I asked slowly, almost afraid to want to know the answer.

He continued to attend the wound. "Think of yourself as a rescued dog." he said, wrapping the wound after finishing. "I saved you from the evil outside world. And as such, you need to be trained as I see fit. You will need to behave the way I want you to, say things I want you to say." He stood up and leaned in close to my face, his breath ghosting across my lips. "And if you don't," He smirked. "I can always add another body to my collection downstairs."

My body shook at his words, my shoulders shaking as he stepped away from me to take care of the instruments he used to fix up my wound. I looked back at my lap and tried not to let tears fall from my eyes. I didn't want to give him any excuse to hurt me for doing something he didn't want me to do. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders from behind and his mouth press against my ear, gently telling me to calm down. My body listened to his words and he smiled against my skin. "Training you won't be very difficult in the listening department. Your body responds to my voice all too willingly. It's a shame really, I can't cut your pretty body as punishment yet." His hand trailed over my chest and he purred, much like a lion does with it's prey after cornering it.

He pulled away and proceeded to walk towards a hallway, calling after me to follow. I slowly got off the stool and followed him, standing at a distance from him. He frowned and reached out, tugging at my pants and pulling me towards him so I stood at his side. "Good dogs stand beside their mater at all times." He said, looking down at me with a look that gave no room for argument. Instead I nodded and said 'yes', standing still at his side, but we didn't continue down to hall. "You must recognize who your master is," He said, tugging harder at the hem of my pants as he looked down at me, making me feel very weak and small. "When you answer me you must acknowledge me as your master, understood?" His frown turned into a scowl as he glared at me.

I quickly nodded. "Yes master… I understand." I whimpered lightly, but his glare subsided and he smiled.

"Good." He then walked down the hallway again, dragging me along by the hem of my pants. I watched silently as he opened the door to a room. "This shall be your room until I say otherwise." He pulled me into the room and turned on a small lamp. "You may use the bathroom adjoining the room and you may also help yourself to any of the books on the shelf. You will wake up and go to sleep at any point in time in which I tell you to. You must bathe regularly and you must wear the clothes I have in the closet for you. No exceptions." He pushed me on the bed as he finished his rules.

He smiled down at me, his fingers pressing together in thought as he looked at my body. "Your body is so beautiful." He slowly said as he crawled onto the bed and on top of me. "I can't wait to play with it." He said in a soft voice that suggested he was daydreaming. His hand began to move over my stomach and chest, over my shoulder and down my arm. "Such smooth skin…" His mouth made it's way to my neck and he smiled against my skin. My eyes closed as I felt his tongue run over my neck slowly, gasping quietly and he licked over a few sensual spots. I felt his smirk against my neck as he trailed down it, kissing over my throat and on my collarbone.

"They say the sooner you train, the better the results." He said, his mouth going back up my neck. "And I'm inclined to agree." And with that being said, the older bit down hard on my neck, causing me to scream out in pain. His hand which had been caressing my chest began to dig into the skin, slowly and roughly leaving nail marks on my chest. His laughter filled the room, overpowering my screams. His laughing was muffled by his biting my ear and then my shoulder.

His hands were on my hips at once and he pulled back to look at my tear stricken face. He smiled warmly at the marks he had left on me, reaching up and wiping away the tears on my face. One of his hands slid their way into my pants and gripped my cock, I shuddered at the feeling and sobbed a bit more as he started to stroke me, coaxing me to get hard. He lips moved back onto my body and bit my skin, biting hard and pulling.

Before I could scream again, his hand was removed and he flipped my body over, licking his way up my spine, gripping my hips once more and shifting my lower body upwards as he bent over my body. His hand found my pants again, stroking me once more as I hid my face in the mattress. His other hand left my hip and made it's way up my chest, digging his nails in once more, following his previous path. He giggled lightly in my ear before nipping it. "This wouldn't be so bad if you were born a masochist. Oh well, in due time this will feel amazing." He licked the shell of my ear before his mouth bit hard on my shoulder, the stinging sensation making me cry out as his tongue lapped up some new blood that had found it's way out of my body.

I wished it was over, and as if god had answered my minor prayer, he stopped. He pulled away from me, my body instantly collapsing and my breath coming out in long gasps. I heard him giggle once more as he turned my body over again. I watched as he licked at his right hand, a face of enjoyment as he sucked and nipped the cum off his hand. As I watched, I came to the realization that the only reason he had stopped was due to the fact he had made me cum, not because of me begging to some inexistent god. His now clean hand dropped to his side as he began licking the fingertips on his left hand, his eyes staring me down with darkened lust as the blood from me chest met his tongue.

"You taste so good." He whispered, leaning down and straddling me once more, though, I didn't know what he found so tasteful, my cum, or my blood. I shuddered at the thought. "I hope to taste you again soon." His lips met mine in a soft kiss, one of which I made no point in returning. He pulled back and pouted at me not reciprocating, the look making me tense at how innocent it was. "Come now, surely you are not so tired you cannot give your master a kiss?" He leaned down again, never leaving eye contact.

I should have known it would damn me, curse me, leave me thinking I couldn't live with out him, but I did it anyway. My body was spent and aching, I knew that if I didn't give him what he wanted then he would hurt me more. So I apologized and closed my eyes as he leaned down again and kissed me. It was so full of love and warmth that I almost forgot he was my captor, an evil boy who would harm me without a second thought as long as he got his way. He pulled back slightly and nuzzled my nose, cooing about how he loved hearing my screams of pain.

"I hope to hear more from you tomorrow. Now get some sleep." He got off of my body and went to the door, flashing a smile at me before opening it. "By the way," He said slowly, making me look up at him from my position on the bed. "Earlier, when I told you about my collection downstairs. I hadn't meant adding yours." He smiled at me once more and left.

I lay there, listening to his footsteps get quieter and quieter. I wanted to stay awake, not wanting nightmares to plague my dreams. But my body was too weak to listen, too achy to survive the nightfall. So I closed my eyes and gave in, listening to the crows outside sing about my misery and woe.

~0~0~0~

I... am going to hell for this lol. Anyway, yeah chapter 2 and what not. Tama is kinda evil, brainwashing Hika-Chan. I kinda feel bad for him, but then I'm like, 'lololol so much angst and S&M'. OH well, enjoy, more to come soon.


End file.
